Joyeux Noël, Teddy
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [One-Shot] Parce qu'il y a un objet qui, selon moi, n'aurait pas dû rester dans le bureau de Harry... [Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !]


_Cela faisait un moment que j'y pensais, et comme aujourd'hui nous sommes le 25 décembre, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de vous faire un (petit) cadeau ! :)_

_L'image de cette histoire a été réalisée par __**Nuage de Nutella**__, que je remercie encore une fois ! _

* * *

Toute la famille était réunie au Terrier, et minuit venait de sonner. Dans un concert de « Joyeux Noël » étouffant la voix de Celestina Moldubec que Molly écoutait chaque année les larmes aux yeux, tous les enfants partirent en courant vers le sapin où les cadeaux étaient apparus.

Teddy avait reçu son traditionnel pull, violet cette année. Il le serra fort contre lui. Il aimait cette couleur. Sa mère sur les photos, la portait souvent, moins que le rose, certes, mais le rose, c'était pour les filles, alors ce n'était pas une couleur qui l'intéressait. Dans ses autres paquets il y avait un agenda -Hermione, forcément-, un livre de Quidditch -Ron ou Ginny ?-, une boîte mystère en provenance de chez Sorciers Facétieux de la part de George, un manuel d'histoire -Percy, à tous les coups-, une veste cloutée, en cuir offerte par Bill, et des bottes en peau de dragon de la part de Charlie.

Mais de tous ces cadeaux, celui qui, chaque année, lui faisait le plus plaisir n'était pas sous le sapin. James le lui aurait-il dérobé pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ? Le petit garçon était un vrai démon, malgré ses six ans. Cependant, James était trop occupé avec sa locomotive à vapeur, une miniature du Poudlard Express.

Teddy releva la tête, et croisa le regard de son parrain, assis dans l'ombre, qui l'observait. Celui-ci lui fit un discret signe de tête, et Teddy posa ses cadeaux dans un coin, hors de portée de James. Il échappa à l'étreinte de Molly, et suivit Harry à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, et s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit.

-Joyeux Noël, Teddy, dit Harry.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Teddy, qui ne savait pas quoi dire et se demandait bien pourquoi son parrain l'avait emmené dans cette petite chambre, loin des autres, commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'ai pensé, dit-il au bout d'un long moment, que tu avais l'âge adéquat pour que je te donne quelque chose qui te revient.

Teddy l'écoutait attentivement, à présent. Était-ce quelque chose qui avait appartenu à ses parents ?

-Quand on me l'a donnée, j'avais ton âge. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'aurais pu faire si je l'avais eu avant… Je crois que ça aurait compliqué les choses. Et puis, de cette manière Fred et George ont pu s'en servir plus longtemps.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi un objet qui aurait appartenu à ses parents aurait été utilisé par George et son frère décédé lors de la bataille de Poudlard ?

-Je t'ai souvent répété que ton père était un excellent sorcier.

Teddy hocha la tête, fier de cela.

-Et Maman était très maladroite, compléta-t-il.

-Oui… Ton père était un si bon sorcier, que lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, il a créé un objet –avec l'aide de ses amis, mais je ne pense pas que Sirius et mon père ait été d'une grande utilité, bien qu'ils étaient assez doués tous les deux- qui m'a énormément servi. Je me suis dit… je me suis dit que cet objet te revenait. Tu n'as pas connu tes parents, alors ceci devrait te faire plaisir.

Harry plongea une main dans sa poche, et en ressorti un parchemin de forme carrée, si abîmé que Teddy avait peur qu'il s'effrite s'il le touchait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ceci, est sans aucun doute l'objet qui m'a été le plus essentiel quand j'avais ton âge. Mais maintenant, il ne me sert plus à grand-chose.

-Et en quoi il peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin ?

-Ce vieux bout de parchemin ? répéta Harry avec un sourire. Ne juge pas trop vite par l'apparence…

Harry pointa sa baguette dessus et prononça :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Des traits apparurent sur le parchemin, formant des lignes, des cercles, des formes rectangulaires et carrées… Une inscription s'afficha :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

-La carte du Maraudeur ? murmura Teddy en tendant la main vers le parchemin.

Il baissa les yeux vers les petits points qui serpentaient entre les lignes.

-Neville Londubat, Minerva McGonagall… C'est une carte de Poudlard ?

-Exactement. Elle te permet de surveiller toute personne qui s'y trouve…

-C'est super !

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la carte, et passa un doigt dessus. Lunard…

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Il lui semblait que c'était un vieil ami dont il aurait oublié le nom, et n'aurait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un long moment.

-C'était le surnom de ton père.

-De mon père ?

-Lunard, en rapport avec la lune.

Teddy hocha la tête.

-Et les autres, qui étaient-ce ?

-Cornedrue, c'était mon père.

-C'est bizarre comme surnom. Ça me fait penser à cerf.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il se transformait en cerf…

Teddy leva des yeux étonnés vers son parrain.

-C'était un animagus ?

-Oui. Lui, Patmol et Queudver avaient tout fait pour soutenir ton père en découvrant qu'il était un loup-garou. Alors, au mépris des risques et du danger, ils ont appris secrètement appris à se transformer en animagus, puisqu'un loup-garou est inoffensif pour les animaux. Mon père était un cerf et Patmol, c'est-à-dire Sirius, mon parrain, un chien.

-Ils devaient être exceptionnellement doués…

-Je pense qu'ils étaient plutôt bons, en effet.

-Et si courageux ! Ils devaient avoir un sens inné de la loyauté…

-En effet.

Mais le ton sec n'échappa pas à Teddy. Il rebaissa les yeux vers la carte. Harry ne lui avait pas parlé de…

-Et Queudver, qui était-ce ?

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

-Queudver… C'était Peter Pettigrow. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler, expliqua Harry en voyant l'air interloqué de Teddy. Il se transformait en rat.

-Beurk. J'ai horreur des rats.

-Queudver était le moins doué des quatre, et vivait sans cesse dans l'ombre de Sirius et mon père. Il rêvait de devenir un sorcier talentueux… Le camp où il se trouvait ne lui plaisait guère, alors il est parti en quête de pouvoir chez les Mangemorts. Ou bien se sont eux qui sont venus le trouver, connaissant sa faiblesse. Peu importe. Dans les deux cas il a trahit.

Harry serrait fort les poings, et Teddy était suspendu à ses lèvres, avide de savoir la suite, même en sachant qu'elle se conclurait par la mort de Lily et James.

-Mes parents se sont retrouvés contraints de se cacher, et Sirius était leur Gardien du Secret, celui qui assurait leur protection. Mais Sirius se méfiait. L'Ordre du Phénix se doutait qu'il y avait un traître. Et quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu James et Lily savait qu'ils étaient proches de Sirius, et que par conséquent c'était sans nul doute celui qui veillait à ce que leur cachette reste secrète. Sirius a donc cédé sa place à Queudver, en se disant que jamais on ne penserait qu'il détenait la vie de mes parents et moi-même entre ses mains, puisque comme je te l'ai dit, malgré le fait qu'il était un animagus, il était un faible sorcier.

Harry marqua une pause. Il reprit d'une voix grave et menaçante :

-Il les a trahit. Ce devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, son instant de gloire, de pouvoir aller livrer à Voldemort ses meilleurs amis. Car le sort qui protégeait notre maison ne permettait à personne de la localiser, excepté si le Gardien divulguait l'information. Voldemort s'est donc rendu à Godric's Hollow un soir d'Halloween pour nous tuer.

-Mais il n'a pas réussi à te tuer, dit Teddy.

Depuis le temps qu'il entendait que son parrain était le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de mort… Il espérait bien savoir pourquoi.

-Ceci, Teddy, est une autre histoire. Sache seulement que l'amour est un pouvoir non négligeable, et que c'est grâce à ma mère que je me trouve ici.

Ce n'était pas une réponse, mais Teddy resta silencieux, comprenant que Harry ne dirait rien de plus.

-Donc mon père, reprit-il, a créé cette carte.

-Oui, assura Harry avec un sourire. Je pense qu'il aimerait savoir que c'est toi qui l'a… Que tu possèdes une trace de lui.

-Ça me fait… ça me fait énormément plaisir, bredouilla Teddy.

Il sentait ses yeux se brouiller de larmes. Lui à qui sa grand-mère avait appris à ne pas pleurer... Harry s'approcha, et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Ils me manquent, avoua Teddy en sanglotant.

-C'est normal qu'ils te manquent, dit doucement Harry. Tu sais, lorsque ton père est mort, il m'a dit que malgré toute la tristesse que te causerait sa disparition, cela le réconfortait de se dire que tu comprendrais pourquoi il était mort. Et qu'il avait fait cela pour construire un monde dans lequel tu pourrais avoir une vie heureuse.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses paroles. Si son père avait dit cela à Harry…

-Il savait qu'il allait mourir ?

Harry eut l'air étonné, puis sembla comprendre comment Teddy avait interprété ses dires.

-Non, même s'il y avait un risque qu'il n'en revienne pas, il a tout fait pour survivre. Il ne m'a pas dit cela avant le combat.

-Mais quand alors ?

Harry s'éloigna un peu de Teddy, de façon à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Il me l'a dit alors qu'il était déjà mort.

Sous le choc, Teddy recula en chancelant.

-Tu as pu lui parler alors qu'il était mort ?

-Si j'ai pu faire cela, c'est parce que je n'étais moi-même plus vraiment en vie, tu comprends ? J'étais… entre la vie et la mort.

-Tu es déjà mort ?

La question s'était échappé toute seule, mais Teddy ne la regrettait pas. Il lui _fallait_ savoir.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je suis réellement mort lors de la bataille, mais il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose. Quelque chose que n'as pas à savoir, coupa Harry avant que Teddy ne puisse dire quelque chose.

-Comment elle fonctionne, la carte ?

-Pour que le plan apparaisse, pose ta baguette dessus, et dit « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Pour que le parchemin redevienne vierge, fait de même en disant « Méfait accompli ». Et si quelqu'un tente de l'utiliser avec un autre sortilège, elle a des propriétés… défensives.

-Elle attaque les gens ?

-Non, répondit Harry d'un air amusé, elle les insulte.

-Géant ! s'enthousiasma Teddy.

-Prends-en soin…

-Promis ! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'est jamais fait… Et pourtant, c'est toujours ton cadeau qui me fait le plus plaisir.

-Je vais te laisser en profiter, alors.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry.

-Joyeux Noël, Teddy, dit Harry en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Teddy contempla de nouveau la carte. C'était son nouveau trésor, et son secret, aussi. Un objet fabuleux fabriqué _par son père_.

En sortant de la chambre de Ginny, Teddy aperçut une silhouette indistincte dans le sombre couloir. Plissant les yeux, il reconnut une silhouette détaillée des milliers d'heures sur les photos.

-Papa…

Remus lui sourit. Une main apparut à côté de lui, lui faisant coucou, puis un corps compléta cette main solitaire. Un air enjoué, des cheveux roses… Sa mère.

Tous deux continuèrent à lui faire signe, mais ils s'effaçaient de plus en plus.

Qu'importe. Teddy les avait vus, et leur apparition était un magnifique cadeau, qui lui redonnait espoir. Il se sentait plus fort, plus courageux, et surtout, extrêmement fier de ses parents, qui pour lui offrir une meilleure vie, avaient dû se résoudre à l'abandonner, pour avoir la certitude qu'il serait heureux. Et heureux, il l'était.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'étais nostalgique, certes, mais ne soyez pas trop triste pour Teddy, il ne manque pas d'amour :)_

_Je vous souhaite un très __**JOYEUX NOËL**__ ! Profitez bien de ce jour ! Et le meilleur cadeau que vous puissiez me faire, c'est de laisser une review..._


End file.
